


Broken

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz are broken after the events of Maveth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“I’m sorry Jemma!”

They were the last words Jemma Simmons heard from her best friend as he walked out the door leaving her broken on her bed. The pain of finding out the man she cared for had died saving her and that the man she loved was clearly blaming himself completely for letting her down sent her into a state of complete distraught. The moment the door closed the tears came flooding as her chest heaved; she could feel herself spinning out of control as her body worked to force air into her lungs. She was hyperventilating, she knew, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Lying down she sobbed into her pillow. The weight of her guilt for leaving Will on the planet to die and for being the cause of Fitz’ heartache hit her hard and she couldn’t stop. All she wanted to do was cry and so that’s what she did.

…

As soon as the door closed behind him Fitz lunged for the opposing wall. His fist made direct contact but the pain didn’t bother him. It was when he rested his forehead against the cool, white cement wall that he heard her pained cry from the bedroom.

He turned quickly, first instinct was to kick the door open and comfort her but he knew he couldn’t, shouldn’t. She needed to grieve without him hovering over her making her feel worse. Tears threatened his own eyes as he stared at her bedroom door listening to her sobbing uncontrollably. It was killing him. His legs gave way and he slid down the wall until he too was sitting, broken.

He sat on the ground for what felt like hours as she cried; her sobs slowly subsiding. At some point he acknowledged that she must have passed out because the crying completely stopped and all that was left was silence and the damn closed door. He was sore from sitting on the hard floor for so long, and the drama had given him the biggest headache of his life but he stayed rooted to the spot. He didn’t know why he had stayed so long, or why he was still there torturing himself, but he couldn’t move even if he tried, so he stayed.

Then the door swung open.

…

Jemma stared at the blank wall next to her, taking in the silence. She had calmed down but felt completely numb. When she first broke down, she had wanted to stay alone, to sit and wallow in self pity and guilt but now, as she lay in the quiet, the loneliness was unbearable. As much as she hated herself for putting Fitz through so much pain, she needed him. She needed her best friend and she hoped he needed her as well.

Quietly she stood. Her head was pounding and she didn’t even want to think about how her face looked, likely puffy and red from crying. She composed herself, hesitating before looking towards the door. Courage was slowly fading but she knew she had to find him. Even if he didn’t want to see her, she knew she had to at least try to tell him it wasn’t his fault, try to tell him it would be okay.

She took several tentative steps towards the door and paused before grabbing the handle. Sucking in a deep breath, she took hold of the handle and pulled the door open.

She had expected to find Fitz in the lab or his own room, even the hanger. What she had not expected was to find him sitting on the floor outside her room. Her heart broke again and she burst into tears. 

“Oh Fitz!”

…

He sprung to his feet immediately and caught her as she crumpled. She sobbed into his shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. He shushed her sweetly, attempting to calm her down.

“I’m sorry Jem!” he apologized for the second time that night. Her head lifted quickly and she stared at him through tear filled eyes.

“Stop apologizing Fitz, it’s not your fault!” she said softly and then she kissed him. To say he was taken aback was an understatement. The last thing he had expected was for them to be locking lips this soon and everything inside him screamed that this was wrong.

Pulling away slowly, he took her face in his hands and then gently tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and lent her forehead against his.   
“Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking!” she apologized but he shook his head, halting her from saying anymore.

“It’s okay, it’s just...” he paused, trying to choose the correct word, not wanting to sound presumptuous, “too soon!” She nodded in agreement and hugged him tightly.  
“Please don’t leave!” she whispered. Knowing there was no way he could refuse her right now, he placed a soft kiss to her hair and backed her back into her room.

This was probably a bad idea considering he had only hours ago told her about his experience on the planet and the fate of Will which had effectively broken her heart but regardless, here they were, about to curl up together on her bed.

Once settled, her head laying comfortably on his chest, legs entwined, he began running his fingers through her hair soothingly. It didn’t take her long to fall fast asleep and soon, she was softly snoring in his arms. Too tired and mentally drained to worry about what the morning would bring, he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. 

They were both broken, but they were broken together.


End file.
